


Correspondence

by thegrimmgrimm



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Other, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimmgrimm/pseuds/thegrimmgrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has a mysterious friend named John Smith. Corresponding through letters and post-it notes, the friendship becomes an important part of Sherlock's life, particularly in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Correspondence**

 

Sherlock used to wonder who this mysterious John Smith was. It had started off as just notes, a blue letter under his door, a sticky-note tacked to the inside of his front door, a piece of _new_ sixteenth century parchment left on his laptop. 

Generally they were clues, sometimes they were casual reminders, other times they were just conversation. 

Sometimes Sherlock left notes of his own, a yellow envelope on the front step, sticky-note on the fridge, and occasionally some original sixteenth century parchment, but that became difficult to write on with the age.

 When Sherlock received the skull, he was intrigued, and not frightened, as many others would have been. ‘A new friend to talk to while I’m gone, - JS’ attached to it, it proved the last of John Smith’s correspondences for a long time. 

With enough research and deduction, Sherlock discovered who John Smith truly was. He was originally dubious, but the evidence did point towards this enigma, the Doctor. Time and space traveling alien. Definitely a hard thing for Sherlock to believe, but once he had eliminated the impossible, surely whatever remained, however improbable, must be the truth.

 Without the Doctor’s constant reminders Sherlock quickly put him out of his mind, just a memory in storage, waiting for the time it would be necessary again.

 Eventually Sherlock met John Watson, no John Smith, but he provided good companionship, and proved worth protecting. 

 The short time of his life with John Watson were like none he’d spent before, and realising what he would had to do, what he would have to leave behind hurt him in a way he had never felt before. He was shocked to find out he _did_ need the companionship. For the first time in his life, his mind demanded company.

 At first Sherlock admonished his weakness, but he grew to accept it, just like he grew to accept John, and Greg, and Molly. 

 John Smith next contacted Sherlock on the last day. A note on his work space; an address, and a time. He knew Molly had seen it, but she was trustworthy, she did count. 

 After his death, Sherlock went to the listed address and waited. When the time came he heard Molly come in. She sat next to him, comforting him.

 Sherlock heard the noise, one he had heard many times before, and never reacted to, it had always been just something that was.

 “Doctor,” he greeted the man who stepped out of the blue box.

 “Ah, so you did figure it out. Couldn’t have been hard, mind like yours.” The man smiled, and Sherlock returned it.

 “That is not a face of your I recognise.” Sherlock had found many records of the Doctor’s ten previous faces, but he had not yet seen this one.

 “Ah, yes, new me, I’m afraid. Still John Smith, though, John is such a good name, very ambiguous, cool.” Sherlock sighed.

 “So why the meeting?” Sherlock asked.

 “I’ve seen my own funeral. Messy stuff. I got slapped. Twice! I thought you might like to come away from this for a bit, until it blows over. To protect John.” The Doctor looked at Molly, who had been silent through the conversation. “You would be welcome to come too, Molly.”

 She looked startled. “I - I shouldn’t... John would get... Suspicious... If I were gone.” Sherlock stared at her, her gaze lowered to her feet. His eyes flickered back to the Doctor. He nodded once and made his way over to his unlikely friend.

 “Now, as I have read a bit from your dear friend John’s blog, I couldn’t help but notice. What’s all this about not knowing that the Earth revolved around the sun? I could show you worlds with suns that revolve around even larger stars, and larger stars that revolve around black holes! If you still want to join me...?” Sherlock smirked. Stepping towards the Doctor and his blue box. He spared a glance back at Molly and nodded gratefully in her direction.

 The Doctor disappeared inside this machine, the detective soon after him, the flash of his black coat slipping into the TARDIS door before it too disappeared.

 Molly Hooper watched as these two strange, genius men dissolved into air, gazing at the place they had been for some hours before sighing and going home, and to life without Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
